


I Trust You.

by QueenKatelynTheAristocrat



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Scorpius, Established Relationship, Experienced!Albus, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Literal Sleeping Together, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sleeping Together, Smut, Top!Albus, Virgin!Scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKatelynTheAristocrat/pseuds/QueenKatelynTheAristocrat
Summary: "When Scorpius finally spoke, however, the words that actually came out of his mouth were not at all what Albus was expecting. He took a deep breath, and with his eyes still carefully averted, he said, “I wanted to tell you that I’m ready for… well… I want you to fuck me.” "Also known as: It's Scorpius's first time bottoming, and Albus is determined to make it the best experience of his life. Featuring smut, fluff, and a heavy dose of true love.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 170





	I Trust You.

Albus knew that Scorpius was determined to do this. He’d known since breakfast that same morning when -- as Albus sat at the kitchen table of his apartment, calmly eating his cereal like any other day -- Scorpius had walked in, sat down next to him, and calmly announced, “Albus, I would like to tell you something.” 

Without looking up from his copy of the Daily Prophet, Albus had replied, “Sure, Scorp, what is it?” Albus hadn’t needed to be at work for another hour, and he was feeling pretty content with himself. Scorpius had stayed the night again, which always made Albus happier in the mornings. They’d been officially dating for three months now, and Albus was secretly hoping that soon Scorpius would feel secure enough to move in with him. 

Not that he didn’t spend most nights in Albus’s bed anyway. But it was more the  _ concept  _ of moving in than the physicality of it that Albus was hopeful for. The dedication it showed to each other, and their relationship. 

Part of Albus was hoping that moving in was exactly what Scorpius wanted to talk about over cereal and scrambled eggs that morning. But he wasn’t going to embarrass himself by showing that he hoped this would be an important conversation until it was proven so by Scorpius’s next words. Hence Albus’s false interest in the Daily Prophet (that rag never printed anything worth reading. He only had it owled to him every morning so that he could keep track of family drama his parents didn’t want to tell him about.) 

“Well, I was thinking about things. About us. Our relationship. And I think things are getting pretty serious. Not that they haven’t always been serious!” Scorpius rushed to clarify, wringing his hands like he always did when he was nervous, “Because you’ve always been my best friend in the entire world, and that’s always been more important to me than anything else, it’s just that  _ now  _ with this new romantic aspect to our relationship, things have been changing… In a good way! In a very good way. Oh, this is coming out completely wrong.” 

At this point, Albus had abandoned his paper to the kitchen floor, and he was listening to Scorpius with one hundred percent focus. He grabbed Scorpius’s hands to stop their fidgeting. 

“Breathe, Scorpius, it’s alright. I know what you mean.” Albus reassured him, studying him closely: all of this  _ sounded  _ like Scorpius could be about to suggest moving in together, but the amount of nervous energy he was giving off seemed a bit excessive for the situation, given that they practically already lived together in Albus’s apartment. 

“Right, well, the thing I wanted to talk to you about has to do with the way the romantic aspect of our relationship has been getting deeper, and how completely thrilled I am by that fact, and I know we’ve both been nervous about this because I’ve never dated another man before, and I know you have far more experience than me in all of this, and…” Scorpius trailed off, staring down. 

Albus was mildly concerned now. Scorpius was retreating into himself in a way he rarely did when talking to just Albus. 

Albus scrunched his eyebrows together in consideration, and almost unconsciously reached his other hand towards where he already had Scorpius’s hands pinned to the table, and took one of Scorpius’s hands in each of his own. 

Albus squeezed. Scorpius looked up and met his eyes. “Whatever it is, you can tell me. You can tell me anything, you know.” 

Scorpius just nodded and looked back down at where their hands were joined. Albus waited for Scorpius to speak. He knew he would tell him what was on his mind in his own time, and Albus had nowhere to be for quite some time yet. 

When Scorpius finally spoke, however, the words that actually came out of his mouth were not at all what Albus was expecting. He took a deep breath, and with his eyes still carefully averted, he said, “I wanted to tell you that I’m ready for… well… I want you to fuck me.” 

With these words out there in the air, Scorpius finally met his eyes, and the determination and surety Albus found there took his breath away. 

This was quite different from the direction Albus had previously thought this conversation was going, but it most definitely wasn’t unwelcome. Sex wasn’t something they discussed very often. The last conversation they had about this had been right when they’d started dating, when Scorpius had confirmed what Albus already knew -- he’d never been with another man before -- and Albus had to admit what Scorpius had already suspected -- that Albus had been with several. 

In the months that followed, they’d done a lot together. The first time they made each other come, rutting together like teenagers, was one of Albus’s most cherished memories. One of his first choices for casting a patronus. At this point they’d become fairly comfortable with each other’s bodies, even venturing into the land of oral sex a few times: Scorpius receiving, not giving. 

But Albus hadn’t thought  _ this  _ conversation was coming for another few months at the least. And before the utterance of these confusing and titillating words now hanging in the air between them, Albus had been more than content with the idea of waiting. He would have waited forever for Scorpius to say he was ready, and never once complained. 

But now, these words had been spoken, and a shot of arousal had traveled from Albus’s heart all the way down to his groin, and Scorpius was looking at him like he meant it, and… Merlin. 

“Scorpius.” Albus said, reverentially, emotionally, and Albus didn’t think he could say anything besides that if he tried, but that was alright, because Scorpius knew him well enough to ascertain everything Albus felt from that single words alone, all his questions and all his hopes, and he also knew just how to answer them. 

“I just… I know you have more experience with… with  _ this  _ than I do. Far more experience. And I know I won’t know what to do. And I trust you.” he was still looking Albus in the eye. His expression was intense in a way that made Albus shiver. 

Scorpius felt it, and must’ve taken it the wrong way, because he looked down and said, “I know I probably won’t be any good the first time…” 

Oh no, Albus could  _ not  _ have him thinking like that. He reached for Scorpius’s chin, and lifted. Scorpius looked at him again. “Scorpius, if you do me the honor of allowing me to make love to you -- whenever and however you make that decision -- I promise you that it will be the best sex of my life. Because it’s you.” 

It was Scorpus’s turn to shiver. “Oh.” was all he said.  
There was a heated silence. “Are you sure? It’s perfectly alright if you’re not.” 

Scorpius didn’t bat an eye at this jump in conversation. “I did. I do. Mean it, I mean. I want you. Tonight.” 

Albus had to physically close his eyes at this, lest he allow his arousal to overcome him. He did still have to be at work in half an hour now, and likewise for Scorpius in a little over an hour. 

“God, Scorp.” Albus said, squeezing Scorpius’s hands once more before releasing them: he needed a break from all physical contact for a moment, unless he wanted to jump Scorpius’s bones right then and there. 

Albus opened his eyes. Found Scorpius still studying his face. Nervously, but with that same determination that he’d worn since he’d made his request. His request that Albus fuck him.  _ God.  _

“Yes.” Albus said. 

“Yes?” 

“Yes. Tonight. If you still want to by then. You can change your mind at any time.” Albus added, even though he really hoped Scorpius knew that at this point. 

“I won’t. Change my mind, I mean.” Scorpius said. 

Albus knew he had to get out of here, or neither of them would be going to work that day. He pushed aside his forgotten bowl of cereal so that he could lean across the table and kiss Scorpius on the lips, then pulled away quickly, knowing that if he deepened the kiss he wouldn’t be able to leave. “I have to go to work. You have no idea how little I want to go to work right now.” 

Scorpius blushed and smiled at that. “I’ll see you tonight, then.” 

“See you.” Albus said, like a promise, then stood and willed his arousal to lessen. He might have the kind of job where he was required to wear robes all day. But that didn’t mean he wanted an erection while he was trying to concentrate. 

He glanced back at Scorpius one more time, then left through the floo. 

Needless to say, Albus did not get much work done that day. 

That evening, as he flooed home, Albus tried not to get too excited. He tried to remind his cock that nothing was definite yet: Scorpius could very well have spent his time away from Albus reconsidering. 

Albus remembered how determined Scorpius had seemed that morning, but now that he wasn’t under that intense gray-eyed gaze of his, that level of conviction seemed like a wet dream. Imaginary. 

Needless to say, it took Albus just a little bit by surprise when he barely made it two steps into the kitchen before Scorpius was on him, fingers undoing his robe as he kissed him desperately. 

After his robe was thoroughly discarded onto the floor, Albus grabbed Scorpius’s arms to still him, and pulled far enough away to say, “Are you sure?” 

Scorpius nodded, a movement Albus felt more than saw, and said, “I’ve been thinking about this all day.” 

Albus stepped back to look him in the eye. That determination was still there, sharpened by a good amount of arousal. Scorpius’s pupils were dilated already. “My bedroom?” 

Scorpius didn’t even answer, just led him there. And once they got there, he wasted no time pulling Albus in for another kiss, somehow even hotter than the last one. 

Albus indulged himself in the taste of Scorpius’s mouth for only a short while before he reached around to untuck Scorpius’s shirt from his trousers, then pulling back to undo the buttons. 

Scorpius just watched him, panting, as Albus undid them one by one, slowly, purposefully. He wanted to make every moment of this last as long as possible. Wanted Scorpius begging beneath him before he pushed inside of him, wanted this night to be one they both remembered forever. 

Fully unbuttoned, Albus pushed the shirt off Scorpius’s shoulders, then pulled it off his arms one by one. He then tossed the removed garment onto the floor. Albus could tell how lost Scorpius was in his arousal when he didn’t even complain about the wrinkles this rough treatment of his clothing was bound to cause. 

Albus then pulled off his own t-shirt, which promptly joined Scorpius’s button-down on the floor. 

Half naked and desperate, Scorpius immediately buried his hands in Albus’s hair as Albus kissed him yet again. Their bare skin rubbed together, and Albus felt a familiar fire ignite in his bloodstream. He consciously willed it to calm down. They would go slowly, because that’s what Scorpius deserved. 

Albus gently pushed Scorpius down until he was sitting on the edge of Albus’s bed, and then Albus dropped down to his knees, causing Scorpius to gasp at the suggestiveness of that action. Albus smirked up at him, and Scorpius blushed a faint pink. Albus loved making Scorpius blush. 

Albus removed Scorius’s shoes and socks, tossing them aside as well, then carelessly removed his own. He rose back to his feet. “Lie back.” 

Scorpius did as he was told and Albus followed him, pushing Scorpius’s legs apart as he did so, carefully settling himself above Scorpius’s body. Their erections finally brushed together through their trousers, and Scorpius gasped, arching his back a little. 

Albus shivered at the sight of that. It was intoxicating, these physical responses Scorpius gave with unabashed openness that Albus had never received from a partner before. 

He supposed that was probably because he’d never slept with someone he cared about before. He wasn’t really sure how to go about this. It seemed different, somehow, than a casual one night stand. 

Albus kissed Scorpius on the lips again, before moving on to his neck, paying extra attention to a spot he knew was extra sensitive. Then he moved down to Scorpius’s pink nipples, latching onto one with his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, making Scorpius inhale sharply. 

Albus was pleased with how responsive Scorpius was to stimulation to his nipples. He guessed none of the women he’d slept with before Albus had ever touched him there with this kind of  _ purpose.  _ He probably hadn’t even known he was sensitive there. Not until Albus. 

One he was satisfied with his teasing, Albus moved on, kissing his way down Scorpius’s stomach, sucking skin into his mouth as he went, carefully avoiding leaving hickeys. By the time he got to his belt, Scorpius was practically  _ writhing  _ beneath him. 

Albus undid his belt. Then his trousers. Scorpius lifted his hips to allow Albus to pull them down his legs. Soon enough those were on the floor as well. And then, Albus was sliding his fingers slowly beneath the waistband of Scorpius’s pants, meeting his eyes seductively before removing them, Scorpius obediently lifting his hips again, allowing his cock to spring free, already completely hard. 

Scorpius bit his lip and bucked his hips up as Albus took him in his hand, giving him a few quick strokes. Albus couldn’t resist leaning his head down and licking one solid stripe from the base of Scorpius’s cock to the tip, then taking the whole thing in his mouth, bobbing his head once, twice, before pulling off with a pop. Scorpius was watching him, propped up on his elbows, eyes dark with arousal, his breath coming out in pants, and Albus had never seen anything more beautiful. 

Albus pushed himself off the end of the bed to stand, and quickly removed his own trousers and pants, cock finally free, and then stood there a moment, just looking at Scorpius. 

Scorpius looked back at him, and at first they didn’t speak, just studied the other, the way only people who truly care for each other can, unashamed of their nakedness, and forgiving of all the others’ flaws. 

Then, Albus crawled back up the bed, until he was straddling Scorpius’s hips, their cocks pressing together with delicious friction, and he pushed Scorpius’s shoulders gently back down to the pillows. 

Scorpius looked nervous now, for the first time all night. It was likely the reality of what they were about to do was sinking in. 

“Are you still sure?” Albus whispered, nudging Scorpius’s nose with his own, “We don’t have to. We can do something else.” As if to demonstrate, he circled his hips, causing Scorpius to moan and throw his head back for a second. 

But when he met Albus’s eyes again, there was no hesitation. “I’m sure, I’m just… I don’t know…” 

A rush of protectiveness ran through Albus at the nervous tone of Scorpius’s voice. Albus remembered his first time bottoming. It hadn’t been all that great. With some stranger, a slightly older man from a gay bar. It had been fast and impersonal, and… 

Albus was determined to make this good for Scorpius. “I know. It’s ok, I know.” he pressed a gentle kiss to Scorpius’s lips, then pulled back again. “I’ll be really gentle, I promise.” 

Scorpius nodded, and closed his eyes, “I know you will, it’s just… does it…” 

“It doesn’t hurt as much as you think.” 

“Really? Because it seems like it might.” 

Albus kissed each of Scorpius’s still closed eyelids and said, “Not if you do it right. Which luckily, I know how to do. And I would never hurt you.” 

A bit of tension drained out of Scorpius’s body that Albus hadn’t even been aware of. “Ok. I trust you.” 

Somehow, that was the hottest thing Albus had ever heard in his life. He just had to kiss Scorpius one more time, but pulled away before he could get too lost in it. They couldn’t just come like this, after all. 

Albus leaned off the bed to open the bottom drawer of his dresser, and rummaged around for a second until he found the lube. He gave it to Scorpius, then leaned back down to close the drawer. By the time he got back up, Scorpius had already unscrewed the lid, and was observing the contents with the kind of curiosity Albus knew he applied to everything in life. 

Albus gave him a second, then took it from him, and placed it on the bedside table. Scorpius raised an eyebrow at him, and Albus smiled and answered, “Not quite yet.” 

Albus grabbed a currently unused pillow from the other side of the bed and said, “Life up. Your hips, I mean.” 

Scorpius obeyed, and Albus placed the pillow beneath him. “Comfy?” 

Scorpius nodded. 

“Good.” 

Albus moved back a bit, then took Scorpius’s cock in his hand again. He stroked him a few times and said, “Try to relax.” before taking him in his mouth. 

Albus sucked him for a few minutes, enjoying the taste of his precum and the weight of him on his tongue, before reluctantly releasing him again. He had to remind himself that something even better was coming. And Scorpius could always come down his throat some other time. 

Confident that Scorpius was sufficiently relaxed, Albus grabbed the lube again, and slicked one finger. He placed the lube aside and waited for Scorpius to meet his eyes again before finding his entrance and gently pressing his one finger against the puckered hole. Not penetrating yet, just introducing him to the sensation. 

At first, Scorpius tensed up, but Albus said, “No no, gotta relax.” as gently as he could, and rested his other hand on Scorpius’s leg. 

Scorpius met his eyes and nodded, and Albus stroked his finger gently around the edge of Scorpius’s arsehole, then across it, until Scorpius gradually relaxed into the sensation. 

After a few moments of this, Albus asked, “Ready?” 

“Yes.” Scorpius looked nervous, but at least he didn’t tense back up at the question. 

“It’s going to feel really weird at first, but it won’t hurt.” 

“Alright.” 

Scorpius closed his eyes as Albus slowly pushed a finger inside him, still breathing heavy, pulse racing with nerves and arousal, and Albus gasped aloud at the  _ heat  _ of him, felt him clench and then relax again around his finger. 

Albus’s cock twitched at just the idea of being surrounded by that tight heat. 

“Alright?” Albus asked, after the finger was all the way in. 

“Yes. You’re right, it’s weird. But good weird, not bad weird. I mean, your finger is  _ inside  _ me…” Scorpius trailed off, going pink again. 

Albus bit the inside of his mouth to stop a soft giggle at that. Trust Scorpius to be embarrassed by talking about anal fingering, but not embarassed about Albus actually doing it to him. 

“Can I move yet?”  
Scorpius nodded, so Albus gently pulled his finger out of him almost all the way, then pushed it back in. Scorpius breathed deeply, clearly trying to get used to the feeling of something inside of him. Albus remembered how vulnerable he felt the first time he did this. He could hardly believe Scorpius was trusting him like this. 

Albus had planned to wait until Scorpius told him he was ready for another finger, but quickly realized he was going to have to take the lead with this completely. 

“Are you ready for another yet?” 

Scorpius didn’t answer right away. Albus paused his movements. “I think so.” 

Albus nodded and slowly removed his finger to get more lube. When he came back with two slicked fingers, Scorpius took a deep breath and said, “Ready.” 

Albus hesitated at the clear nerves in Scorpius’s voice. “It still shouldn’t hurt. You’ll feel it stretching, but there shouldn’t be any pain.” 

“Ok.” 

Albus pushed in as gently as he could, penetrating him in slow increments, waiting until his hole relaxed around his fingers before going further. Once he was all the way in, he very gently scissored his fingers, before pulling out and pushing back in, still slowly, but picking up speed with each thrust. “Still good?” he asked after a while of this. 

Scorpius nodded and said, “Yes, good, very good.” 

Albus smirked, and said, “Good.” 

Figuring Scorpius was accustomed enough to the sensation of something inside him, he began searching for his prostate, and when Scorpius arched his back and gasped loudly in pleasure, his cock pulsing, Albus knew he found it. 

“Was that what I think it was?” Scorpius asked.   
“Yes.” Albus said, pressing against it again. 

“Oh mygod.” 

Albus took pleasure in making Scorpius writhe in pleasure for a little while longer, revelling in the way he squeezed his eyes shut, and made little noises, but eventually he pulled his fingers out and said, “Ready for more?” 

“God yes.” Scorpius said, making Albus chuckle. 

Albus decided to go for three. Couldn’t hurt to be too careful. He scooped up yet more lube, before pressing three fingers against Scorpius’s hole. At this point, Scorpius was coming down from his pleasure delirium a little bit, just enough to look properly nervous about the girth of these three fingers.

“I need you to push out as I push in, alright? It helps you relax.” Albus instructed. 

He waited for Scorpius’s nod before pushing in. It took even longer than two fingers had, but soon enough Albus was thrusting three fingers in and out at a steady pace, and then scissoring them as well. 

This time, to Albus’s surprise, it was Scorpius who said, “Albus?” 

“Yes?” 

“I think I’m ready.” 

He still sounded nervous, but also incredibly turned on. 

“Are you sure?” 

Scorpius opened his eyes, and pinned Albus with his lust-blown gaze. “Yes. Fuck me, Albus.” 

Albus moaned aloud at those words, and slowly pulled his fingers free, then shifted up the bed and began slicking his cock with more lube than was probably necessary, but better too much than not enough. 

Scorpius watched his hand moving over his own cock with hungry eyes. 

Satisfied, Albus crawled up Scorpus’s body until he was between his legs again, hovering over him. 

Scorpius looked like he had a question. “Yes?” Albus asked. 

“Don’t I… don’t I have to turn over?” Scorpius asked. 

“Do you want to?” 

Scorpius hesitated, then shook his head. 

“Then no. It works like this.” Albus said, calmly. 

“Oh.” 

Albus grabbed Scorpius’s right hand with his left, and pressed it down into the mattress. He squeezed once. “Are you sure you’re ready?” Up close like this, Albus could see every expression that flitted across Scorpius’s face. But he didn’t see even a single flicker of doubt. 

“Yes, Albus, I am. Now fuck me.” 

Albus loved hearing him say that. 

He lined up his cock, and after one last glance at Scorpius’s face, he pushed. They both gasped as his cock popped past that ring of muscle. 

Albus brushed Scorpius’s hair back off his face as he adjusted. Just a few moments later, Scorpius said, “Keep going.” 

Steadily and slowly, with little thrusts, Albus pushed all the way in, exercising as much self control as he ever had in his life, desperate to move his hips faster and harder, but also knowing exactly how new and strange this was from the other side, and even more desperate to make this as good for Scorpius as possible. 

Once he was all the way in, he rested his forehead against Scorpius’s and felt one of Scorpius’s hands go to his hair and the other around his waist to his back. 

“Legs higher around my waist?” Albus requested. 

Scorpius complied, providing a better angle. 

“I have to move now, Scorp, can I move?” Albus asked. 

Scorpius moaned at the low desperation clear in his voice. “Yes.” 

Albus moved. He started only pulling out a little and then pushing back in, and then slowly made his thrusts deeper and deeper, until he was pulling almost all the way out with each thrust. 

He tried a few different angles, until Scorpius cried out and arched up into him, tightening his hands on Albus’s hair and skin, and Albus knew he found his prostate. He tried his best to continue at that exact angle for the following thrusts, pleased when Scorpius began raising his hips just a little to meet his thrusts. 

Scorpius was chanting his name like a prayer. 

“God, Scorp, I love you so much, you feel amazing.” 

Soon enough, Albus felt himself nearing the edge. Desperate for Scorpius to come before him, Albus leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Touch yourself.” 

Scorpius reached a hand between them to grab his own cock and began pulling himself off, arching his back and crying out, and before long he was coming. 

Albus felt his hot come hitting his stomach and chest and his arse clenching around him, and then he was coming as well, spilling inside of Scorpius’s body, and nothing had ever been as good as this in his entire life. 

They lay there for a few minutes, still connected, letting their breathing slow down and basking in the pleasure of their orgasms, until Albus had the energy to pull out slowly and carefully, knowing Scorpius must be starting to get sore already. 

Albus watched his own come leak out of Scorpius’s hole mixed with lube, and even though he just came, he felt a quick shot of arousal. 

Scorpius grabbed his wrist and pulled, entreating him to come closer and cuddle, but Albus said, “Wait just a second.” 

Albus turned and leaned off the bed, until he found his wand on the ground still in his pants pocket and then crawled back over to cast a cleaning charm over both of them. Then, after discarding his wand on the bedside table, and putting the lid back on the lube and placing it next to his wand, he laid back down next to Scorpius, who immediately threw himself into Albus’s arms. 

Scorpius buried his face in Albus’s neck, and Albus stroked his back with soft fingers for a few minutes, until Scorpius moved back just far enough to lay down and Albus intertwined their legs. 

Scorpius winced at the movement. Albus scrunched up his face in sympathy and said, “Sore?” 

“Mhm.” 

“Sorry, that’s probably gonna last a few days.” Albus admitted. 

“What happened to ‘It doesn’t hurt’?” Scorpius asked, but Albus could hear the amusement in his voice. 

“Would ‘It doesn’t hurt while you’re getting fucked, but afterwards you’ll be sore for a little while’ have had the same soothing effect?” Albus asked. 

“Probably not.” Scorpius admitted. 

They lay in silence for a few more minutes, breathing together, and Albus continued stroking Scorpius’s skin. 

After a while, Scorpius said, “Albus?” 

“Yes?” 

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Scorpius sounded a bit hesitant. 

“Of course.” 

“You won’t get mad?” 

Albus hugged him tighter for a second, “Right now? Definitely not.” 

“You’ve done  _ this _ \-- bottoming, I mean -- before, with people you…” Scorpius seemed unsure how to phrase the rest of this question. 

“With people I didn’t care about, yes.” Albus admitted. 

Scorpius nodded. “How did… I mean, how… I could barely trust  _ you  _ with this, and you’re Albus.” 

Albus knew what he was trying to ask. He took a moment before replying, “It wasn’t great, the first time. Rushed. He wasn’t… careful. Nothing too horrible, though.” 

Scorpius held him tighter. “May I ask  _ why  _ you did it?” 

“I was trying to forget that I… that I couldn’t have you.” Albus closed his eyes. 

“Really?” 

Albus nodded. 

“Oh,  _ Albus. _ ” Scorpius sounded guilty. That’s not what Albus wanted. “Why did you take so long to tell me?” 

“Didn’t think I had a chance with you. I thought you were straight. And so did you.” 

“Oh.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Albus reassured, “It’s in the past now.” 

“I guess…” 

“And besides, I’ll never have to go back to that again.” Scorpius looked up at him, “Because now I have you. Everything I ever wanted.” 

The intensity of the love in Scorpius’s eyes was a little overwhelming at that moment. 

“And I have you.” Scorpius said.   
“Forever?” 

“Forever.” 

Albus pulled Scorpius close to him again and kissed him. He kept it gentle and soft. Comforting. 

When he finally pulled back he said, “I love you, Scorp.” 

“I love you, too, Al.” 

Those were the last words they exchanged that night before they fell asleep, happy and content. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments make my day! <3


End file.
